


Jason Todd Oneshot Collection

by Wonderwomanwrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Jason Todd - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Jason Todd/Reader - Freeform, Jason Todd/Red Hood - Freeform, Jason Todd/Red Hood X Reader, Jason Todd/Red Hood/Reader, Prom, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Hood/Reader - Freeform, agnst, drunk, jason todd x reader - Freeform, red hood x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwomanwrites/pseuds/Wonderwomanwrites
Summary: These one-shots were all originally posted to my tumblr, and some were posted originally here until I realized that I could put them all into one (first 4). They are all located here now with some other ones! Jason Todd X Reader, Jason Todd/Reader





	1. Bad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for each post will be located here. Chapter 1; Bad Jokes: Drabble challenge 38 and 79 with jason?  
> 38: "Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” 
> 
> 79: “I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.”

"If these are your best jokes, I hope I’m never stuck with you on a deserted island.” You growled at Jason once the other Batfam, besides Alfred, had left the cave,"Why do you have to joke about something so... so...." You let out a disgruntled noise, shaking your head.

"Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” Jason asked as you scowled at him as Alfred stitched him up from patrol.

"I'm sorry, Is it odd for me to hate the fact that you joke about your death?!" You bit out, Jason might be six foot, and you might be shorter but good lord knows you could be scary. Alfred took a step away from the younger man as you raged, "I know nothing phases you, but that sure as hell wasn't a fun time for a lot of us!"

Alfred muttered something to Jason, probably about choosing his words carefully. Jason ignored him and spat back,"Yeah, because burning in hell was just a dandy of a time!"

Your face went red and Alfred sighed before mumbling something about Jason being an imbecile and not wanting to bring him back a second time. You somehow stopped yourself from smacking Jason and just yelled,"You asshole!" Before turning on you heel and stomping up out of the bat cave.

Jason watched you go, a mixture of regret and not giving an eff swirling in his stomach. "Master Jason," Alfred sighed," Why can't you ever be level headed?"

Jason smirked over at Alfred," Well Al, I guess I-"

"If that is not an nice sentence you may keep it to yourself," Alfred said rather sharply. "I would go after Y/N. Your death, Master Jason, hit her particularly hard."

Jason then felt his guilt start to rise up in his chest. So he followed up after you, straight to the room of the manor, because he knew that was where you went to think.

He found you, right where he knew he would, glaring at the Gotham city scape. Jason as he made sure to make enough noise to let you know he was coming, and that deadly glare turned on him. He held his hands up to try and mollify you. You simple turned back to the city scape.

Jason plopped down next to you,"You're right. I'm an asshole."

You snorted,"At you least you realized it."

Jason sighed," I should have realized that-"

"Stop," You sighed," Alfred probably made you come apologize and I-"

Jason moved so fast you didn't register it, he hand his hand on you mouth,"Shut up. I wanna apologize Y/N. let me frickin apologize." You nodded and he removed his hand from your mouth. "I should have realized that everyone else has been dealing with my death, and that it effect others. I probably won't stop making my jokes," he quickly rushed to finish his sentence when he notice you grimace,"But I will make them less when you're around."

You sighed," I guess that's all I'm gonna get from you anyway."

Jason suddenly had you pinned to the roof tiles, and you looked up at him in surprise," Jason?"

Jason sighed,"I... um," your heart spread up as he put his mouth on yours. You couldn't help but kiss him back.

Jason pulled back," I've been wanting to do that for so long."

You blushed and looked down at the ground,"Me too."

"Why didn't we?" Jason sighed pulling you closer.

"Cause we had only know each other for few months?"You supplied, turning your body into his as the wind picked up," And I thought you hated me..."

Jason shook his head," Nah, I actually had a crush on you."

You sighed and Jason leaned down to kiss you, one more time. The sun peeking out over the horizon. You yawned and Jason sighed,"Come on. Bed Time."


	2. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: Omg I love your soulmate AU btw Could you write a Jason Todd x reader where the reader is sick and Jason has to take care of her (and is low key freaking out)

You opened your bleary eyes up and let out a little moan. Jason ran his cool hand along your forehead, “Baby,” A calm voice roused you from your nap.

“Mmmmm?” You replied, briefly looking at the concerned face of your boyfriend, before closing them again.

Jason sighed before bringing out the forehead scanning thermometer. Then he cursed in his head when he saw your temperature. He had given you the medicine a half hour ago - why wasn’t it working?!? Also, why was this bothering him so much? He’d faced down much scarier mob bosses and villain then little old you with a flu. But when you collapsed on the couch earlier today due to a coughing fit he’d gone week in the knees… He… He loved you didn’t he? He loved you. Damn it. That made everything worse…

Jason went into the kitchen to get you a glass of water. He paced along the island, chewing on his lip, having an inner battle with himself before he finally pulled out his cell phone. His leg bounced as the phone rang, almost letting out a sigh of relief when who ever he was calling answered.

“Alfred -thank god- we gotta situation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos or better yet- a comment!


	3. Sassy in a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this request from my tumblr, it's short and sweet, but cute!
> 
> #162: Make me!, I hope you read the rules and saw I don’t do NSFW, (that’s what section it was in) but I can still write the prompt!!

“Y/N,” Jason sighed, fixing his tie, “Get off, The swings are for the kids, let’s finish these pictures.”

“Make me!” You taunted, tongue sticking out of your mouth as you swung back and for on the swing in the park, in your Prom dress.

Jason - your date - laughed as he walked over, your Mother and Alfred snapping pictures, along the way. He came up behind you, and instead on him picking you up and hauling you off like you thought he would, he instead started to push you. You squeal with delight and turned to look at him, a huge smile on your face. Alfred snapped a snapshot of that to remember forever.

It didn’t get really fun, until you both hopped on the swings… and started a contest on who could go higher…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed- please leave a comment and a like!


	4. Nerd Herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m sorry for all the crap that has been going on with the other blogs. People can be so shitty. Can I request Jason meeting his s/o friends for the first time and they are all huge nerds like fandom nerds nerds and jays just like shit what have I gotten myself into...
> 
> -AWWWW that sounds so cute! Here we go! What fandom, I say ALL (that I can think of) Shameless plug of what I watch

Jason walked behind you grumbling about work, and needing to get back. You tugged on his arm anyway, “No Jay, you promised!” Jason sighed and followed you into the little coffee shop, it was pretty quiet, except for one corner that held all of your friends.

“Y/N,” one of your friends nearly screamed and rushed over, pulling you into the fray of Doctor Who bow ties, Hogwarts scarves, and superhero T-shirts (real and fictional). He paled considerably, he knew you were passionate about your favorite TV shows, like that one Game of.. Chairs?… and your walls were lined with books that you had devoured in a matter of hours (though he only read your classical ones, what was one that you had ranted to him for a solid minute about… Empire of Storms?)

He moved over to the counter and ordered some coffee, he kept glancing over at you as you chatted with your friends, something about a TV show that had been on last night. Shit, what have I gotten myself into… he groaned internally, running a hand down his face.

“So, Y/N,” your friend smirked, “What did you think about Elliot’s little attempt at memory lane?”

You squealed, “Don’t even mention that to me, I was so emotionally unprepared!”

“Yeah but he’s an Okie, you were right!” Another friend claimed, “You have to be happy, you were right.”

“It wasn’t that hard,” You said, throwing your hair over your shoulder as Jason walked back over with his coffee, “He bet on Oklahoma for the Bedlam Game, I had a feeling that he did it for a reason.” You looped your arm through Jason’s as he stopped next to you, “Guy’s this is Jason.”

Jason stood there as your friends inspected him with critical eyes. Your best firend, who had greeted you when the two of you had walked in, smiled, “So? Gotten him hooked on anything yet.”

“No,” you smiled, looking up at him happily, “ But I’m working on it.”

Jason nodded, “It’s nice to meet you all.”

The last friend who had yet to speak giggled, “Well ,this is your unofficial welcome to the Nerd Herd. You’re gonna love it. Eventually.” Jason looked over to this friend as another conversation started. He noticed that they were wearing a T-shirt that has a similar design of his costume and smiled, Okay, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, please leave a kudos/ comment


	5. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loved Birthday and Booze! Would you be able to do another Jason Todd x reader where Jason tells the reader he loves her for the first time.

You kicked off your heels before you sat on your well-used couch, in your little somewhat-run-down apartment. You had a tiring day, working for Wayne media department, you went around to different hospitals, seeing what they needed, or how if they using the Wayne Enterprises supplies properly. You also stopped by clinics to check up on them as well.

Though Wayne Enterprises helped most employees with finding and financing safe-housing, sometimes it wasn’t enough. You had woken up by the sounds of gun-shots multiple times. Or by a certain vigilante knocking on your window. You drug you out of your exhausted state of mind and, with sore feet, limped over to the window. You pulled the blonds away to reveal a bleeding Red Hood. Without hesitation, you unlocked the multiple locks and pulled it open. “Heya Y/N.” Red Hood greeted as he unceremoniously fell through your window.

You simply went back over to the closet by your door, “What is it today?”

“Gunshot nicked me,” he groaned as he slid onto the floor and shut the window, pulling on the string to close the blinds, “it’s shallow, but it’s bleeding.” He finished s he removed his helmet, showing you his masked face.

You nodded as you grabbed your first aide tub from the top shelf of the closet, having to set up on the bottom shelf to reach the top. You pulled it down and shoved it under your arm as you climbed back down. You walked over as Hood removed his jacket to show you his arm. You pulled your hair up onto a bun, before you went to work. It was routine, but it made you remember the first time the vigilante had come to you for help.

_You had fallen asleep on the couch, when something -or someone- had started hitting your window. It startled you so much that you had fallen off of the couch, you scrambled up, hoping that you weren’t about to be killed or worse…_

_You hurried over to the window and opened the curtains and bit back a scream when you saw a slumped over Red Hood, bleeding on your fire escape. You scrambled with your single lock, and then pulling it open, “Bout time,” the grumpy vigilante muttered when you poked your head out of the window, “Took you long enough, Y/N.”_

_Part of your brain woke up and you backed away rom the Window, “How do you know my name?”_

_“Read your file,” Red Hood grunted as he hauled himself through your window clutching his side, “I know you’re medically trained, I’ve been shot and no one can get here in time. Came to you for help.”_

_You shook your head in exasperation, but you weren’t about to let a man die in front of you. “Don’t get blood everywhere. I’ll do what I can to help you.”_

You’d saved his life that night, and patched him up many more times, far more times than you could count on all your fingers and toes. You looked down at the stitches that you were currently doing now, “You know,” you started, “this is far from fatal. You could have gone elsewhere.”

Hood shrugged his other shoulder, “You were closer. Convenient.”

“Right,” you said rather shortly as you pulled a little too tight and Hood let out a hiss.

“OW,” he complained, but you didn’t flinch as he trained his eyes on you, “What the fuck was that for?”

“Don’t lie to your doctor,” You defended yourself, “especially when they’re giving you stitches for free.”

“….sorry,” Red Hood finally bit out, almost like a child, he looked away to sulk.

You bit back your smile, and were much gentle with the rest of your stitches. Once you finished, you cut and tied the thread, “There,” you said leaning away from Hood and putting your first aide equipment back into your storage bin, “All finished. You know he drill with stitches, I’m sure.”

“yeah, yeah,” Hood grumbled as the two of you stood. Him running a hand on his arm, but didn’t touch your stitches.

You picked up the bin and moved it to your small kitchenette’s counter. You then turned back to Hood, pulling you hair out of it’s bun you turned back to him, “So, why did you really come to me for this?”

Red Hood pulled his helmet back on before he answered you, “Well, I think it’s because I… love you.” Your eyes widened and Red Hood went over to move a piece of hair out of your face, “How do you feel about that?”

You gave him a small smile, “I think that’d be really sweet, if I knew your name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or kudos, I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Birthday and Booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello! I love your stories :) Could you do a Jason Todd x reader where the reader is out with her friends and Jason picks her up because she’s drunk.
> 
> -Thank you, you get the prize for being my first request Anon! Also, in this request, every character that consumes of alcohol is written to be of the legal drinking age!

“Y/N!” one of your best friends, Barbra Gordon, shouted in the fairly crowded bar, “let’s do some shots!”

A part of your brain knew that this was a horrible decision, but that part was shut up by the part of you that already tipsy, that had already had a few “girly” drinks from the ladies’ night menu. They were cheaper, not your usual poison, but cheaper booze was cheaper booze. The cheery response of, “Okayyyy!” was out of your mouth. Barbra and you wormed your way up to the bar. Cass followed you, quiet, but just as tipsy as the rest of you. Kathrine was busy flirting with her girlfriend at said bar.

The battle plan had been simple, wear comfortable “sexy” clothes and shoes, get to the bar early, stay as late as you possibly could. You partied until you knew your liver was gonna hurt, then you partied even more. You definitely thought that you’d be a lightweight, turns out, you could even outlast Cass. You were a bit off on your feet, but at least you could still form coherent thoughts. The bartender cut your friends off with a dismissive shake of her head, “Sorry ladies, you’ve had a bit too much.”

You grinned and went up to the bar to order another as Kathrine, Barbra and Cass pouted. You got another beer and made a bee-line back to you table. Katherine sighed, “You know, Y/N, you could have at least gotten us some…”

“I’m sorry?” You said, pointing the open end of the beer bottle at them, “ Whose Birthday is it?”

“…” Katherine just gave you a bewildered stare, not because she didn’t know, but because she was confused…

“…Cass’s,” Barabra eventually slurred, leaning her head on her hand and trying desperately to stay balanced on her barstool.

“Exactly,” You smiled as you slid the beer bottle over to Cass. Cass smiled and tilted the bottle back to you in a salute, before she started to drink.

“LAST CALL,” the bartender yelled out as she hit the wooden bar with a judge’s gavel, “LAST CALL, drink up in fifteen. You don’t have to go home, but you cant stay here!”

You sighed and pulled out your phone before texting your boyfriend, Jason. Due to Cass’ birthday, the girl’s had all managed to get the night off from whatever they did. You weren’t sure, having only really joined this little group a few months after started to date Jason.

Fifteen minutes later, Jason rode up to the bar on his motorcycle. For the past ten minutes you had been struggling to get Cass and Barabra into a Uber. Well, Barbra was the main problem, “I really had a good time tonight, Y/N,” she slurred, clinging to you, “We should hang out more often!~”

“You sure you don’t want to take her home with us,” Jason asked as he walked over to the Uber and put his arm around your shoulders, “You two could give each other back rubs.”

You simply smacked your boyfriend on the shoulder, before the two of you convinced Barbra back into the Uber, Cass waving goodbye. Jason put his arm back around you, “ready to go home babe?”

You nodded and the two of you walked back over to his bike, once you made it there, that’s when the booze decided to hit you back. You tried to hold it in, but you couldn’t stop yourself from throwing up….

The only thing that saved Jason’s shoes was his reflexes, his bike… not so much… The vomit had managed to get the back wheel- narrowly missing the seats- as well as the lower half of it. You felt color blossom over your cheeks and you buried your head into your hands. Jason sighed and walked a few steps back over to you. He gently pulled your hands from your face, “Hey? It’s okay- Hey, Y/N?” After a moment of gentle tugging, you allowed Jason to move your hands, and he moved a lock of your H/C hair our of your face and behind your ear. “Sweetie? Are you okay?”

You nodded, fighting back tears “I.. I’m sorry. I think so… I guess I had a little too much.”

“Its okay, its not like you leaned to throw up on my bike..” Jason joked before hugging you.

You both turned as the bar door opened and the bartender from earlier walked out holding a container of clorox wipes and a bottle of water, “Saw what happened,” she said simply, “Here.”

Jason took the wipes and bottle with a nod of thanks and handed the bottle of water to you. The bartender walked you over to the bench that was sitting next to the door to sit down while Jason cleaned his bike off. It didn’t take him long, and the bartender handed you back off to Jason. Jason clipped your helmet for you before you both got on the bike and headed to your apartment.

Jason walked you to your door, getting you sadly inside before giving you a kiss on the forehead, you went to give him a kiss, but he stopped you, “Hold on there, let’s burst those teeth before we get to smooching…”

“Jason!” you whined, crossed your arms over your chest.

Jason laughed and simply shrugged, “You were the one who drank so much that you threw up!”

You pouted, but went to brush your teeth anyway, it was early, and all you wanted to do was sleep… You would wake up the next morning with a pending headache, but with Jason there to take care of you, you knew that you’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading- please leave a comment and kudos! Send me a request if you feel like it!


	7. Food and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HIYA! I love your blog❤!! Could ya please do piece where Jason Todd meets his s/o’s (british/pakistani) family for the first time and is super nervous because he thinks they won’t accept him because he’s not asian. But her parents actually love him and don’t give a shit he’s not asian! With a a huge family who are super funny and close but soo embarrassing. And the inevitable force feeding lolol. Idk if that made sense -Okay, here we go. I’m not British or Pakistani, so I hope I did this justice, I googled a lot of things, so if it’s wrong tell me and I’ll fix it!

You had never seen your boyfriend so nervous. You squeezed his hand in support as the two of you neared your Parent’s home. Bruce had been kind enough to fly the both of you out to your family’s home for the big family reunion for your father’s side. Jason and you were a bit concerned, you were your parent’s only child. You had also been sheltered from life, until you went to college, that is. You worried about your family’s reaction to finding out that Jason wasn’t Pakistani….

You knocked on the door and your mother opened the door with wide eyes and a big smile, “ Beti!” She shouted and gestured you and your boyfriend in, she hugged you and other members of your family came running in to see you. You had to let go of Jason’s hand as you hugged, Tais, Tayas, Chachas Chachis, Taya-zad Bhais, Taya-zad Bahens, Chacha-zad Bhai, and your Chacha-zad Bahens in various degrees… You managed to look over as Jason shook your favorite Taya’s hand. No one seemed to care about Jason’s race and you could have cried.

“Alright, Alright,” You turned as your father’s voiced rose above the din, “Let’s not crush them. I would like to see my daughter and her boyfriend before dinner!”

Your family grumbled as the released both of you, your mother played hostess as she lead them into the kitchen. Your father approached the two of you and Jason stood almost at attention. Your father gave him a kind smile as he hugged you first, “Y/N, it’s good to see you.”

“Abba,” you greeted, it’s good to see you too!” You grabbed Jason’s wrist and pulled him forward, “This is Jason!”

Jason held out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Your father shook his hand, “It is good to meet you too, now, we should go join the others for dinner. You need food Beti,” He said offhandedly as he lead you to the dinning room, “You look like skin and bones.”

“ _Abba_ ,” You whined as your face heated up.

You ate as much as you could, after you ate your fill, you started talking with Family members you hadn’t seen for months or even years. You watched as Jason was served a third serving by your Daada. You tapped his hand as he picked up his fork again, “Jason,” you whispered, “ You can say no…”  
Jason looked at you with a smile, “I’m fine, gotta fill that hallow leg.” Your Daada chuckled as she handed him the plate.

“Okay~” You sighed, “I just thought you’d like dessert.”

Jason paled and you couldn’t help but laugh, “There’s dessert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or kudos!


	8. I'm No Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t mean to sound paranoid but I’m pretty sure you’re a serial killer.” Au with Jason, a prompt from Tumblr.

You smiled over at your neighbor as you pulled your laundry from the dryer as he started to put his into the washer. Seeing all the red stains you couldn’t help but be sassy,“I don’t mean to sound paranoid but I’m pretty sure you’re a serial killer.”

Your neighbor, Jason, snapped his head up at you with a tense smile,“Yeah, and why’s that?”

You smirked,“Well you’re never here during normal hours and your clothes,” you pointed at his laundry,“ Are always covered in blood.” You then giggled,“Of course there’s another explanation?”

Jason smirked, leaning back against the washer,“Oh, I can’t wait to hear what you came up with?”

"You, Mr. Elusive, are in a fight club,“ You deducted, resulting in the two of you started laughing real hard.

Jason shook his head,” No, no,“ he then stalked up to you and held his hand out,"Just a man who works odd hours that usually have to do with security. I’m no killer.”

You shook his hand,“Name’s Y/N.”

Jason glanced over at the washer as it started, then back at you,“Jason. You know, Y/N, That’s going to take a while. Could we maybe head up to my place? Get some coffee?”

You nodded,“Sounds wonderful,” and you grabbed your laundry basket, following him up to his apartment, for a lovely mug of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments- keep em up and check out my tumblr!


	9. They Can't Hide From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi can I have a an Jason Todd fic with?#94 from list #1 can it be where the reader was attacked.(idk if your accepting requests if not Ignore❤.)
> 
> 94)“Show me,” he whispered, starting to pull down the zipper of her hoodie. “It’s just a bruise…” She tried to push his hand away, but she was backed against the corner and the painkillers had stopped working, so even breathing was painful.
> 
> —I will always be accepting requests, don’t worry anon.

Jason was not very happy with you at the moment. You had promised not to go out at night, due to the increased crime rate and him being away on a mission, but, you hadn’t kept that promise. It just hadn’t seemed that bad, you had thought Jason was exaggerating! He was not…

If it wasn’t for Duke, who had heard your screams while on Patrol, you’d probably be dead. Jason had gotten back from his mission two days later. When he heard about what happened from Bruce, he’d rushed over to your apartment, an let himself in, by breaking in.

You were already awake and making coffee, and you were making it as black and dark as you could get it because it was hard to sleep due to the nightmares. When his boots hit the ground you immediately felt the dread rise in your chest, but that didn’t stop you from running to him and throwing yourself at him. Jason caught you and held you close. You rushed your face into his chest to comfort yourself with his scent. He did the same by pressing his nose into your hair, the two of you stood like that for a moment. Until, Jason separated the two of you, “Y/N, Show me,” He whispered, starting to pull the zipper of your hoodie.”

You tried to push his hand away, “It’s just a bruise,” You said, but that was a lie. It was multiple bruises, multiple small cuts from being robbed at knife point and fighting back. You went to walk away, but Jason held you tighter. Your eyes begged him to let him go, this was only going to torture him and you both new it. Now you were backed against the corner and the painkiller had stopped working, so even breathing was painful.

“Jason there’s nothing you could have done,” You whispered, “I’m alright, that’s all that matters.”

“Y/N,” Jason prompted again, “Please.”

You sighed and unzipped you hoodie yourself. You hissed in pain as you pulled it off of your arms, Jason moved to stop you so he could do it, until he saw the bandages, and the bruises. Your attackers had pulled their knives early on, and you’d managed to disarm them. But then they overpowered you with brute force. You had been kicked, and the blows had been glancing off of everywhere. Jason grits his teeth so hard, you thought he might crack a tooth. His fingers ghosted across them, “Who?”

“I don’t know. But Bruce and Tim are on it.” You admitted, “Jason you shouldn’t go after them-"

“Why the hell not?” Jason growled, he was angry but not at you, maybe at himself, definitely at the thugs who had attacked you… “They could have ki” Jason’s voice broke and your eyes widened as his eyes misted over, “ They could have killed you, Y/N!” He stepped forward and held you gently but firmly against his chest, “I can’t, I can’t loose you.”

“Jason,” You wrapped your arms around him, rubbing circles on his back, “I’m here. I’m here. But you… you can’t.”

“Why?” Jason asked you, pulling away, hurt.

“Because I don’t want you to kill them.” You finally admitted after a few heartbeats of him staring at you. “If you promise me that….you won’t.. then… you can.”

Jason took your hand, your knuckles were scrapped up and bruised as well. He smirked, he knew teaching you how to punch was a good idea. “I promise, me killing these guys would be too good. They can’t hide from me Y/N. You won’t have to worry about them ever again.” He pulled you in for a kiss, and you knew that he’d keep this promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! Please leave a comment and check out my tumblr!


	10. Hidden Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written before the previous chapter!
> 
> Vigilante Name: Thornbird (X)  
> TW: Cursing, mention of past abuse, tried to be angsty, not very good
> 
> Prompt: Oooh, can u do 94 from list 1 where it’s Jason talking to the reader and the reader is a vigilante and so she has to hid bruises from fighting bc she thinks it’ll give her away but she knows jay is the red hood (he doesn’t know she knows maybe) and she fights alongside him so he’s like what the fuck your bruises are in all the same places that I patched up on *vigilante name* last night what and he realizes that she’s the vigilante and there’s a lot of angst thank you!  
> 94.) “Show me,” he whispered, starting to pull down the zipper of her hoodie. “It’s just a bruise…” She tried to push his hand away, but she was backed against the corner and the painkillers had stopped working, so even breathing was painful.

“Show me…” Jason whispered, starting to pul the zipper down on your hoodie.

“It’s just a bruise..” You said as you tried to push his hand away, but you were backed up against the counter and the painkiller has stopped working, so even breathing was painful. You had tried to wear your sweatshirt to avoid this little finding out but Jason had gotten hands and you had flinched away in pain and damn it-  
It started last night. You had known that your boyfriend was Red Hood for a solid sixth months, and for four of them you had decided to… step into a new role, so to speak. Really, you had been curious about the whole thing, and then you got hooked… You wore similar attire to Jason, a dark brown leather jacket, kevlar infused brown shirt that had a orange Thorn bird on the front, brown pants and black combat boots. You kept your hair held up in a brown hat with a red stripe down the front to the back. You wore a mask that covered your whole face and also muffled your voice surprisingly well. The first night you went out you’d track him, some part of you was relieved that he hadn’t been cheating on you…

_Of course, Jason had run into a big gang that he couldn’t fight alone, so you leapt into the fray. You hadn’t really fought anyone outside of a boxing arena, and you got hooked on the rush. Jason had thanked you for the save before telling you to go home. You told him to shove off, and that you’d do what you want. Resulting in the two of you getting into a fight that was interrupted by Nightwing, who you figured for Dick because of the similarities. You slipped away as Rightwing calmed Jason, but you would show up and help any member of the bat family out of bad situations. They didn’t contact you, and you didn’t contact them.  
Fast forward to last night, You both were chasing down Penguin’s henchmen after they had broken into a bank. You were running after them while Jason was on his motorcycle. Red Hood looked up to you and called out, “yo! Thorny, catch a ride?”_

_You looked down and easily climbed down to him so you could jump on. "Thanks Red!” You called over the wind._

_“I owe you one anyway, and my back up won’t be here anytime soon.” Red Hood justified his actions. You let out a grunt of acknowledgment as Jason sped up to catch up to the truck. You clung for life to him as he chased them on his motorcycle, it was a familiar feeling, but now everything was amped up to like eleven. Jason yelled over to you,“Alright Thornbrird, get ready to jump!”_

_“On it!” You called back, and moved slowly and surely to perch in preparation, until he was right beside the truck. One of the henchmen leaned out the window and started shooting at you. Jason did evasive maneuvers to get you clear, using one hand to shoot back at them. You tensed and leapt up, landing right on top of the truck. You pulled out an old beatarang that you had found and sunk it into he truck to hold on. You carefully moved your way forward. You heard the back door to the truck open and one man climbed up, gun in his mouth to prepare to shoot you. You released the beatarang and let you body smack into him, knocking him back onto the road. You gripped onto the back of the truck right before you fell off. You were hanging off the back and starring into the dimly lit truck, two more hostiles were watching over the cargo and they both raised their weapons, you grabbed onto the swinging door and leapt out of the way over the fast moving pavement, holding on for dear life as the truck swerved. “Turn left, let’s get this bitch in position," You heard one scream at the driver._

_You felt your stomach bottom out as they turned left and you swung back to the open door frame.You pulled out another old beatarang and slammed it into the side of the van. The men empty their clips into the door, and you grinned with satisfaction as the men;s guns made the tell tale click of an empty magazine and you pulled the door open before leaping in. You stared them down with a smirk, and they both got looks of pure fear before you leapt forward and started to beat their asses.  
You easily tossed them both out of the back of the van, and it suddenly swerved knocking you on your knees. You looked out of the van to see Red Hood finally shooting out one of the tires and the van swerves again, this time violently. You can only try not to get too hurt, sitting on the floor and the bags full of cash, gold and coins were hitting into you. You grunted in pain as a wooden pallet smashed into your side and used your arms to protect your head. The van crashed into a concrete divider and stopped in slow-motion for you.. Red Hood stopped his motorcycle and cursed when he realizes that you were still in the back. He throws the door open and it simply falls of the van. You had been pretty banged up, and were trying to scramble up yourself. Police sirens were coming, Red Hood let out another string of curses as he raced in, picked you up and raced away from the scene on his motorcycle._

_You were pretty fine once he’d driven you out of there and was looking you over. You stopped him from removing your mask, “No, no,” You said as you stood on wobbly legs and Red Hood chuckled._

_“Gotcha, no mask,” He sighed, “Welp, jacket off, shirt up, let me look at that side that you’re clutching. Just promise me you’ll get to a doctor and make sure you don’t have a concussion.”_

_You pulled up your shirt with a short, “Promise,” and shivered as Jason ran his hands along your side that were going to be heavily bruised._

Now, Jason had you basically trapped in your apartment, he’d noticed that you weren’t changing in front of him like you normally did and that you were taking painkillers. You’d managed to avoid him due to your hectic schedules with him working with his Dad as a security consultant, and you being a teacher’s aide. But today was Saturday, and he finally got a chance to ask you about it, mainly by running his hands down your sides and noticing your wince. Jason bit his lip and you noticed his green hand that was not lightly rubbing circles into your arm, “How’d you get the bruise?”

You cleared your throat, “Just, I, ran into the door, one of the kids accidentally tripped me.”

“Then show me,” Jason said stubbornly, his hands crossed over his chest, “Or has John’s dad been coming around again.”

You shuddered, Johnwas a sweet dad, his dad not so much, he’d cornered you into a date, and then once you decided that he wasn’t he one, he’d gotten a bit..  
stalker-ish that turned into being violent… “No, he hasn’t, you know that I would tell you the moment he showed to the school again!”

Jason took a step back, realizing that he might be intimidating you by being so close, “Good, yes, so that bruise…?” You relented with a sigh, realizing that if he wanted to he could just check you out when you were sleeping or something. Not that he would, but you wouldn’t but it last him… You unzipped your jacket and pulled up your shirt with a grunt, revealing that painful bruise tat was only darkening with each day. Jason’s eyes went wide, “that is not just a I ran into the door bruise Y/N.” He closed the gap between the two of you and pushed you against the counter as he took i the nasty sight, “Oh, my go, oh my god, I’m gonna kill- what, wait.” You loved the sight of the wheel’s in Jason’s brain turning, it was a beautiful sight to see, his eyes lighting up or darkening with realization. He looked up at you with wide eyes, “That’s the same spot where…. You’re Thornbird?”

You gave him an awkward, bashful smile, “Surprise?”

“Holy Fuck Y/N!” Jason growled his hands moving to grip your shoulders gently, “What were you thinking?!? How did you even know that I was-”

“I found your costume one day while cleaning.” You said, ducking your head, “I was kinda relieved cause I thought you were cheating..”

Jason pulled you closer to him, “When I am finished processing this we are gonna have the biggest fight ever,” he muttered into your hair, then sighed and held onto you like you would disappear, “Oh holy fuck Y/N, this is too dangerous for you.”

“I’m sorry who shot out the tire last night?” You prompted and Jason pulled you in for a kiss, you kissed back, finally coming up for air with a hiss after he lightly ran his hand down your sides

“Sorry, but Later,” He said pawing at your jacket, pulling it of your shoulders, “We talk about that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
